Celos y alcohol
by The wanted
Summary: //ZoSan//lemon// Noche de fiesta celos alcohol ... Bueno, solo deciros que no es una historia muy original... pero que ojalá os guste


**Celos**

_Es mi primer fic... y mi primer lemon._

_El título és poco original, el argumento es resabido y poco trabajado, y el lemon demasiado extenso. Vamos, para que negarlo... solo he escrito eso para poder hacer este lemon, aunque quizá se hace demasiado pesado... Bueno, intuyo (espero) que a mas de un disfruta con los lemons interminables... O_

_En fin, que... ¡criticad, criticad! ¡Que és gratis! (y así mejoro)_

_Espero que os guste..._

_Moxi_

* * *

Después de navegar durante dos meses sin pisar tierra firme, por fin habían llegado a aquella pequeña isla. Era un sitio tranquilo y acogedor, y sus gentes eran muy amables, pero lo que realmente les gustó era que allí no había cuartel de la marina. Pronto descubrieron que el Log Pose tardaba unas dos semanas en cargarse, así que decidieron que era mejor tomarse la estancia como unas pequeñas vacaciones, y relajarse un poco antes de volver a hacerse a la mar.

La última noche montaron una fiesta en cubierta para celebrar nada en concreto. Bueno, si que tenían algo que commemorar: aquellas pequeñas vacaciones habían sido perfectas, y casi les sabía mal dejar atrás la acogedora isla. Sanji preparó sus mejores platos que las chicas sirvieron en una mesa preparada en cubierta. Y a Usopp se le ocurrió preparar un juego que consistía una serie de pequeñas pruebas de habilidad. El juego resultó un desastre, puesto que todos los de la tripulación hicieron trampas (incluido el mismo tirador), pero las risas resultantes llenaron la noche y sus corazones. La verdad es que nada parecía empañar la alegría que flotaba en el ambiente.

Pero alguien estaba nervioso e intranquilo. Zoro, bajo la capa de alegría que mostraba a sus compañeros, estaba incómodo. Y la culpa la tenía el cocinero: el rubio no había parado de echarle miraditas durante toda la noche. De echo, dias antes se había dado cuenta que Sanji no dejaba de mirarlo cuando se pensaba que nadie lo vigilaba, pero como mínimo solía ser sutil. En cambio, aquella noche el alcohol lo había desinhibido totalmente, y ni se molestaba en ocultar que toda su la atención iba dirigida al espadachín. Por suerte, el resto de la tripulación iba tan feliz como el rubio y no percibieron nada.

Hasta aquel momento no se había preocupado mucho por la atención que el rubio parecía poner sobre su persona. Aunque no lo llegaba a comprender, se imaginó que sencillamente se dedicaba a analizarlo y a buscar el momento adecuado para empezar uno de sus piques. Incluso llegó a pensar que aquel repentino interés era solo imaginación suya, puesto que su relación continuaba siendo igual, con las mismas peleas y las mismas discusiones tontas por orgullo.

Pero aquella noche se dio cuenta de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, ni de que el cocinero buscara el momento correcto para meterse con él. Era algo más... Y el ser consciente de ello lo llenó de esperanza.

Pero no quería ni podía hacerse ilusiones... así que decidió hacer una prueba. Cogió una botella de licor que aún estaba llena y se acercó a Robin aprovechando un momento en que ella estaba sola. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada: bien. Y su semblante se había ensombrecido: buena señal.

Zoro y Robin empezaron a charlar y reír siendo observados por Sanji, que de pronto no podía apartar la mirada de sus dos nakama. Estaba triste, y cualquier observador que no estuviera borracho habría visto los celos reflejados en su mirada. Pero en aquel momento no había en el barco nadie sobrio. Y Zoro estaba disfrutando de la atención doble por parte de Sanji, desde la distancia, y de Robin, que reía con él. Se encontraba demasiado alegre como para darse cuenta que quizá se estaba pasando un poco.

Por eso, Sanji, desconectando de la fiesta, cogió otra botella de licor y fue a sentarse en un rincón, para intentar el alcohol se llevara la opresión que había empezado a sentir en el pecho. Estaba tan quieto que Franky no lo vio al pasar y tropezó con él. Bueno, la verdad es que el ciborg iba tan ciego que no lo hubiera visto aunque el otro estuviera bailando la lambada. A pesar del tropezón, Sanji parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada: miraba fijamente al fondo de cubierta totalmente absorto. Franky le siguió la mirada y se asustó al ver a dos Zoros y a dos Robins que hablaban alegremente.

- ¿Cuando se han multiplicado?

Ahora si que Sanji lo miró con cara confusa.

- ¿¡Que!?

- ¿Como es que ahora hay dos de cada? - volvió a preguntar mientras el rubio comprendía lo que pasaba y una gota le resbalaba por la sien.

Franky intentó enfocar la vista.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ahora hay tres Zoros y tres Robins! ¿Como lo deben hacer?

Sanji no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- ¡Estás muy mal tio! ¡Intenta enfocar la vista un poco mejor! - y continuó riendo con Franky que se le unió.

Cuando al final sus risas se apagaron el ciborg miró con preocupación a la pareja y preguntó:

- ¿Sabes si hay algo entre esos dos?

- No lo sé – contestó mientras notaba una fría mano que le apretujaba el corazón.

- Espero que no, a mi me gusta Robin... ¡Es tan súper! - comentó como quien habla del tiempo que va a hacer mañana.

Y dicho esto se levantó y se marchó dejando a nuestro rubio perplejo por la confesión.

Entonces suspiró pesadamente y apuró el último trago de la botella. Rezó para que Robin correspondiera los sentimientos de Franky. Tenia miedo de que el interés que se mostraban el espadachín y la arqueóloga aquella noche fuera real... no soportaba verlos mas rato juntos. Se levantó de golpe y con rábia pateó la botella lejos, lanzándola a la mar. Se dirigió a los camarotes pasando por el lado de sus dos compañeros que en aquel momento reían juntos con complicidad. Aquellas risas le dolieron en el alma, casi pareció que se estuvieran riendo de él.

Y entonces, llevado por un impulso, se acercó donde estaban ellos y soltó con rábia:

- ¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que os hace tanta grácia?!

Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó violentamente a su camarote. Robin se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Sanji había desaparecido totalmente perpleja. Zoro puso cara de preocupación.

- Voy a ver que le pasa - dijo el chico levantándose.

- Si, quizá sea lo mejor...

Pero aunque no lo dijo, a la chica le pareció sospechosa la repentina preocupación de Zoro. También le pareció sospechosa la exagerada reacción del rubio. Sanji siempre había sido celoso con todo lo que se refería a ellas dos (sus chicas, como decía él). Pero esta vez era diferente: esta vez estaba turbado de verdad... sufriendo. Y empezó a atar cabos. Bueno, ahora ella no podía hacer nada: todo dependía de ellos dos. Se levantó y se dirigió donde estaban todos los otros. Franky la vio acercarse y le sonrió. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado mientras pensaba que ojalá hubiera conseguido darle un poco de celos al peliazul.

Dentro del barco, Zoro estaba quieto delante la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. No sabía si sería buena idea entrar. Por un lado se sentía mal: creía conocer el origen del cabreo de Sanji, y pensaba que él era el causante de todo. Pero por otro lado su terrible orgullo se había encendido con el comentario del cocinero... y no estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón. Además, seguia teniendo miedo de equivocarse: ¿y si realmente el causante del ataque de celos era la morena y no él? Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna prueba real de que Sanji estuviera interesado en él... solo simples miradas. ¿Y si esas miradas no iban dirigidas a él y se había confundido? ¿Además, realmente podía dar tanto valor a aquellas miradas? Tenía la mente demasiado confundida para pensar con claridad...

De pronto, dentro de la habitación se oyó un fuerte golpe seco seguido de una maldición. Zoro se olvidó de todos sus prejuicios y abrió la puerta de golpe, preocupado. Delante suyo se encontraba Sanji con una pierna apoyada en su escritorio. Se notaba que acababa de darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas: la madera estaba astillada y hundida justo donde su pie descansaba. Su rostro reflejaba rabia y desesperación, y miraba fijamente la superficie de la mesa que acababa de abollar. Al oír que se abría la puerta se giró lentamente y vio a Zoro.

- ¿Que quieres marimo? - preguntó desafiante.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿A que ha venido la borderia de antes?

- No te importa.

- ¡Claro que me importa cocinerucho estúpido!

El espadachín se dio cuenta de que en vez de arreglar las cosas se estaba dejando llevar y su orgullo los estaba envalentonando a los dos. Pero no fue capaz de parar.

- ¿¡Pero a quien se le ocurre ir soltando esas cosas a santo de nada!?

- ¡Pues siento haberte aguado la fiesta con tu novia! ¡Pero ahora dejame en paz, que tengo cosas importantes que hacer!

A Zoro se le hundió el suelo bajo sus pies: "tu novia". Ahora si que estaba claro que Sanji quería a Robin... como había podido ser tan iluso... Su ánimo se deshinchó de golpe.

- No es mi novia, tranquilo. Te la puedes merendar con patatas, si quieres. - respondió con pesar.

- No la quiero a ella.

- ¿Entonces se puede saber porque vas puteando al personal de esa forma?

- Porque te quiero a ti.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. El uno asustado de lo que acababa de decir, y el otro incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Zoro no sabía como reaccionar, y totalmente ofuscado, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Algo se hundió dentro de Sanji al ver a Zoro marcharse. De pronto fue incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Se tumbó en la cama y se giró de cara a la pared, acurrucándose. Ni siquiera tenía lágrimas para llorar... estaba totalmente vacío. Y comprendió que lo que le faltava era la ilusión que hasta aquel momento había albergado por Zoro... esa ilusión que ahora se había llevado con él. Ahora ya no le quedaba nada. Se maldijo interiormente por sentir lo que sentía: haberse enamorado tan irracionalmente de aquel estúpido marimo lo hacía sentir perdido.

Al cabo del rato volvió a oir la puerta de la habitación que se abría. Suspiró: no quería ver a nadie y deseó que su visitante marchara pensando que estaba dormido. Pero no tuvo suerte: de pronto notó como una mano se posava suavemente en su hombro y lo sacudía levemente. Molesto, se giró hacia el intruso... y se le paró el corazón al volver a ver al espadachín. Este se sentó en la cama a su lado, y se lo quedó mirando con expresión arrepentida: deseaba disculparse, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y no sabia como empezar.

- Ahora no me vengas a poner caritas – dijo Sanji con tono resentido.

Zoro puso mala cara: estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para pedirle perdón, y el otro parecía no importarle. Enfadado consigo mismo por su ineptitud expresiva, agarró al cocinero por los hombros y lo obligó a incorporarse en la cama. Sanji se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió la boca del espadachín sobre la suya besándolo violentamente. El cocinero tardó en reaccionar debido a la impresión: al cabo de unos segundos puso las manos sobre el pecho del espadachín, lo empujó tumbándolo sobre la cama, y se sentó encima suyo.

- No... - a Sanji le costaba recuperar la compostura – No puedes ir besando a la gente de esa manera...

- Entonces muéstrame la receta, cocinero – dijo sonriendo lascivamente

El rostro de Sanji subió de tono repentinamente. El peliverde estaba extasiado: no sabía que el rúbio tuviera ninguna faceta tímida. Además notaba su cuerpo deliciosamente pesado encima suyo.

Sanji se tumbó lentamente encima de su compañero y de pronto se paró. Sus ojos quedó conectados con los del espadachín y ese pudo ver la duda reflejada en ellos. Una bola de nervios se había formado en la base del estómago del rubio y parecía no querer dejarle respirar. Entonces el peliverde, consciente de la tímida indecisión del otro, acabó de acortar la distancia que había entre los dos y besó a Sanji. Suavemente, resiguiendo sus labios con la lengua, disfrutando sus sabor. Sanji notó como los nervios se fundían como la nieve, y soltó un profundo suspiro de excitación mientras abría la boca, ofereciéndole mas a su compañero. Pero este se apartó suavemente de él y, cerrando los ojos, apoyó su frente contra la del rubio.

- Lo siento. No quería hacerte sufrir.

Sorprendido por la disculpa, el cocinero le respondió con un beso profundo que tomó de sorpresa al espadachín. Ahora si que sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron la una con la otra, explorándose, deseándose... hasta que les faltó el aire y tuvieron que parar.

Zoro se estaba excitando mucho. Deseaba que el otro fuera completamente consciente de ello, y moviendo la cadera le hizo notar al rubio su excitación. Ese respondió con un jadeo de sorpresa, y sin poder contenerse, volvió a buscar sus lábios. Sus alientos entremezclándose, sus cuerpos perfectamente pegados, sus manos resiguiéndose: el deseo los estaba embriagando. Sanji se acercó a la oreja del espadachín i le susurró:

- Me molesta tu ropa.

Entonces se incorporó un poco y empezó a desvestir a su amante. Este le dejaba hacer, disfrutando de las caricias que el otro le brindaba al quitarle las prendas. Primero la camiseta, luego su haramaki, y finalmente sus pantalones pasaron a formar parte del olvido, en el suelo. Sentado encima suyo, tenía una vista inmejorable de Zoro: su físico trabajado y su lujuriosa piel morena eran perfectos. Incluso la enorme cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho y el abdomen le quedaba sexy en él. Impetuosamente se dirigió a devorar su cuello, y luego, siguiendo un camino de besos resiguió la cicatriz hasta llegar al límite marcado por la goma de los calzoncillos.

Zoro esperaba ansioso la siguiente acción del rubio, y con un gruñido lleno de deseo se removió impacientemente debajo del cocinero. Este lo miró con una sonrisa burleta, cualquier rastro de timidez había desaparecido dando lugar al seductor Sanji que todos conocemos. Entonces se incorporó volviendo a quedar sentado encima del espadachín, y lentamente se fue quitando la ropa mientras Zoro lo miraba impaciente: primero la corbata, después la camisa... y al llegar a los pantalones, el peliverde no se pudo contener y con un àgil movimiento se colocó encima del otro, apresándolo, y le quitó él mismo los pantalones... y después los calzoncillos. Se quedó mirándolo: su cuerpo parecía apetitoso y se inclinó para probarlo. Con besos y lamidas fue memorizando toda su piel: sus finas orejas, su cuello esvelto, sus rosados pezones. No se había equivocado: su rubio era delicioso. Poco a poco sus besos y caricias fueron descendiendo hasta la entrepierna. Sanji dio un respingo al sentir el aliento de Zoro sobre sus partes. El espadachín se había situado entre las piernas del cocinero y empezó a juguetear con su miembro, primero resiguiéndolo con su lengua y después mordiéndolo ligeramente con sus dientes. Estaba disfrutando enormemente oyendo los gemidos de Sanji, primero de sorpresa y después de excitación. Finalmente se decidió a ponérselo todo dentro de su boca, presionando suavemente el glande con la lengua. Y los gemidos pasaron a ser incontrolados.

- ¡Para Zoro! ¡Para!

Pero el aludido no tenía intención de parar. Quería que Sanji se corriera y que lo hiciera en aquel momento. No tuvo que esperar mucho: al cabo de nada el cocinero se vino en su boca. Levantó la cara para ver la expresión de su amante. Este estaba intentando recuperar la respiración y lo miraba todo sonrojado. Zoro se relamió los labios y con una sonrisa pícara se le acercó.

- Delicioso... - le susurró en la oreja.

Después se tumbó encima suyo mirándolo fijamente, y empezó a reseguir sus lábios jadeantes con su lengua. Pronto el beso se volvió ansioso, fruto del deseo del moreno que aún no estaba saciado: Sanji podía notar la endurecida entrepierna del peliverde en su vientre, y eso lo volvió a excitar.

Entonces el cocinero lo empujó ligeramente deshaciendo el beso y lo quitó de encima suyo quedando uno al lado del otro. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que el otro aún llevaba los calzoncillos puestos, así que le fue quitando la pieza a medida que se incorporaba, liberando por fin el miembro de su amante. Otra vez Zoro le cedió las riendas de la acción preguntándose qual sería el siguiente movimiento.

- Mi turno - dijo el rubio mirandole timidamente.

Agilmente se colocó encima de Zoro, y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, le cogió la mano y se la acercó a la boca. Y, sin interrumpir la conexión de sus miradas, empezó a lamer sensualmente los dedos del guerrero, excitándolo cada vez más. De mientras, la otra mano del cocinero se deslizó hasta el miembro del peliverde i empezó a toquetearlo y acariciarlo. Zoro no podía dejar de jadear al notar el rítmico masaje que el otro le ofrecía.

- San... ji..., m... maaaas...

Este lo complació aumentando el ritmo de su mano mientras observaba la reacción del otro, que cada vez jadeaba más entrecortadamente. Entonces le apartó la mano ensalivada de su boca, y mientras retomaba los besos, la guió hasta su entrada.

- Hazme tuyo – susurró ansioso

Esta acción cogió a Zoro por sorpresa.

- ¿Seguro?

- Zoro... Te quiero... dentro. ¡Ya!

Y el peliverde le hizo caso. Se incorporó para tener más libertad de movimiento y sentó al otro encima suyo. Sus dedos empezaron a tantear la entrada del rubio describiendo un sinuoso baile alrededor de ella hasta que se empezaron a deslizar dentro de él: primero uno, luego dos y luego tres. Tres dedos juguetones que preparaban y dilataban a su rubio. De la impresión, Sanji se aferró con fuerza a los hombros del otro y ocultó su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Zoro podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y sus jadeos contra su piel. Con la mano que tenía libre lo abrazó por la espalda acercándolo a él, mientras se entretenía mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más lo cogió de las caderas y lo obligó a levantarse un poco. Y mientras lo distraía con un apasionado beso, empezó a penetrarlo lentamente. Sanji, aunque se lo esperaba, contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor y su amante se detuvo preocupado.

- No te detengas, Marimo – masculló

Y fue él mismo, quien apoyándose en el espadachín, acabó de bajar profundizando la penetración. A Zoro lo embriagó el placer: todo un cúmulo de sensaciones que ni siquiera sabia que existían se adueñó de él. Entonces, el peliverde se empezó a guiar por los gemidos de su compañero, que a medida que el placer suplantaba al dolor inicial le exigía un ritmo más rápido. En una perfecta sincronización, ambos amantes se movían buscando el goce en cada movimiento. Y al notar que le quedaba poco para terminar, cogió el desatendido miembro del rubio y lo masturbó, consiguiendo que alcanzaran el orgasmo a la par.

Mientras sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad, el espadachín salió de dentro del rubio, y tomándolo con delicadeza lo tumbó a la cama a su lado. Y así se quedaron, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose con la mirada todas las verdades que siempre habían querido ocultar con sus peleas. Hasta que se durmieron.

Robin iba para los camarotes seguida de Franky. Hacía un rato que se habian quedado ellos solos hablando en cubierta, pero habían oído alboroto dentro del barco y decidieron ir a ver que había pasado. Se encontraron con el resto de la tripulación delante de la habitación de los chicos.

- ¿Que ha pasado aquí? - preguntaron los dos

- Venid a verlo vosotros mismos... - contestó Luffy con cara divertida

Entonces se asomaron un poco por la puerta, y lo que vieron los dejó atónitos: Zoro y Sanji durmiendo juntos, abrazados, desnudos...

- ¡SUPERR! - exclamó Franky mientras se le iluminaba la cara

Robin se lo quedó mirando divertida

- ¿Que es lo que encuentras tan súper? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es que estaba un poco preocupado, porque pensaba que tu le gustabas al espachín...

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se puso rojo.

- Yo... bueno... yo... ¡Me voy a la cama!

Y dicho eso dió media vuelta y se fue. Robin rió suavemente de su reacción, y lo detuvo:

- Creo que tu habitación és esta misma...


End file.
